A Bit Of Good Advice
by drwhogirl10
Summary: Donna helps The Doctor deal with some emotions he's been harboring for too long.


**A/N: A quick oneshot to show how Donna helped The Doctor deal with his emotions. It's set before Turn Left.**

**A Bit Of Good Advice**

Donna stepped out of her bedroom in the TARDIS after a nice nap. She stretched, feeling refreshed, and began to walk down the hall towards the console room. She stopped short at hearing a noise from the room on her right; the room that was always locked; the room no one was allowed in.

"Hearing things," she mumbled to herself. She went to take a step forward when she heard something else; louder; a crash! Donna quickly tried the handle and the door opened. She rushed in to find The Doctor leaned over a dresser. There were tears streaming down his face and books were strewn all over the floor. Donna looked at the rest of the room quickly. It was a bedroom; beautifully decorated; to feminine to be The Doctor's. She realized immediately who's room it had to be. "Doctor? Are you alright?" She asked, rushing to his side.

"Fine!" The Doctor said as he stood up straight, wiping his eyes. He didn't want Donna to see him this way. He was stronger than this.

"You wanna talk?" She asked, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Nothing to talk about," he shrugged as he turned for the door. Donna went and sat down on the bed. The Doctor looked back at her.

"Come here," she said, as she patted the spot beside her. The Doctor sighed, knowing he'd never win an argument with his favorite ginger. He walked over and sat beside her, looking at his hands. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking up at her. He quickly retreated from her stern look. Donna sighed and picked up a hair brush from the bedside table. She noticed it held many blond hairs.

"Did I ever tell you how Dad died?" She asked, returning the brush to its resting place. He looked up at her again and shook his head. "Heart attack. Right after Christmas. I was in Egypt when it happened. Grandad called and told me. I felt awful!"

"I'm sorry," The Doctor interrupted. "But is this going somewhere?" Donna looked at him, appalled that he'd interrupted. "Right! Go on!" He instructed. She nodded.

"When I got home, I didn't wanna talk about it at all! I felt like if I did I would have to face the facts that I wasn't there!" Donna said. The Doctor continued to watch her. "And then Grandad gave me a bit of good advice. He told me that whenever I felt sad or upset, that I needed to talk to someone. Tell a story about the one I'd lost. Whether it was happy or sad or infuriating. It didn't matter! I just had to talk!" She gave The Doctor a pointed look and he nodded.

"Donna, I…" The Doctor started. Donna held up a hand.

"Lemme finish!" She said softly. "I know how you feel Doctor. I've lost Lance and Dad and Lee, from The Library. I know how it feels to lose someone you love.'

"I never said…" The Doctor started again. Donna ignored him and continued.

"Your heart beats a little slower. Your lungs tighten up with every breath. You find yourself just…angry for no reason. You can't focus completely on anything else. There's always this pain in your chest." There were tears in Donna's eyes. The Doctor found himself comforting her now. "I know how much you're hurting Doctor." She said with a sigh. The Doctor nodded, finally understand what Donna was getting around at.

"So, basically, you're saying I need to talk about my feelings and stuff more?" The Doctor asked. Donna nodded. The Doctor fell back on the bed, his hands behind his head. Donna laid back beside him, for the first time noticing that Rose's ceiling was made of glass. They were looking up at the stairs.

"Oi! Why can't I have a glass ceiling?" Donna asked with a laugh. The Doctor laughed too.

"I thought you'd enjoy the room with all the closet space!" He told her. She reached over and slapped his arm playfully. He sighed. "It's been forever since I've been in this bed." Donna sat up and looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "No! Not like that Donna! I held her while she slept sometimes. When we'd had a difficult day or something, she'd ask me stay with her. I loved watching her sleep. She was always so peaceful then." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"You alright?" Donna asked.

"Yea," he whispered, a smile on his face.

"Good! Now," she said as she lie back on the bed and looked up at the stars again, "tell me yours and Rose's love story!" The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Where do I start?" He asked.

"The beginning tends to be where most people like to start," Donna laughed. The Doctor smiled.

"Well it all started back in 2005. Rose was working in a shop in London. The mannequins, who were actually these creatures called Autons, had her cornered in the basement. I grabbed her hand and told her to run! And we ran…"

"Always running!" Donna grumbled. The Doctor laughed.

"The next day, I showed up at her cat door…"

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews please!  
**


End file.
